Kaidan Alenko
Kaidan Alenko jest ludzkim Strażnikiem i żołnierzem Przymierza. Podczas służby na pokładzie SSV Normandii był porucznikiem oraz początkowym członkiem oddziału Sheparda. Jest biotykiem, któremu wszczepiono kontrowersyjny neuroimplant L2, znany z wywoływania uszkodzeń neurologicznych. Kaidan postrzegany jest jako szczęściarz, ponieważ u niego implanty wywołują tylko migreny. Można nawiązać z nim romans zarówno grając postacią żeńską (w 1. i 3. części), jak i męską (wyłącznie w 3. części). W oryginalnej wersji językowej głosu postaci użycza Raphael Sbarge, natomiast w polskiej Przemysław Sadowski. __TOC__ Mass Effect Talentythumb|160px *Rzut *Podniesienie 7 *Bariera *Zastój 6 *Deszyfracja *Elektronika 4 *Pierwsza Pomoc *Medycyna Pomoc Akta Kaidan urodził się w 2151 roku. Jego matka wzięła udział w wypadku, w wyniku którego została wystawiona na działanie pierwiastka zero. Wiele dzieci urodzonych po owym wypadku zmarło na raka mózgu, Kaidan był jednak jednym z tych, które przeżyły i wykazały potencjał biotyczny. Wypadek, w którym wzięła udział jego matka, został prawdopodobnie zaaranżowany przez mającą wsparcie Przymierza firmę Conatix Industries, chcącą prowadzić badania nad ludzką biotyką, o której w owym czasie wiedziano niewiele. Dzieci, które wykazały potencjał biotyczny, zaczęto „zachęcać” do wzięcia udziału w programie Biotycznej Wstrzemięźliwości i Aklimatyzacji , przeprowadzanego na Stacji Gagarina, zwanej również Obozem Mózgowców lub Skokiem Zero. thumb|275pxAlenko trafił na Skok Zero wraz z kilkoma innymi nastolatkami, wśród których znalazła się m.in. dziewczyna imieniem Rahna. Jednym z instruktorów programu był turianin, nienawidzący ludzi komandor Vyrnnus, specjalista od biotyki i weteran wojny pierwszego kontaktu. Przedstawiając się stwierdził, że sterował pancernikiem który zabił jego ojca. Po tym, jak Kaidan odważył mu się odpyskować mówiąc, że jego ojciec nie brał udziału w wojnie, Vyrnus uwziął się na dzieci i zaczął się nad nimi znęcać. Jak wspomina Kaidan: „Wychodzisz jako nadczłowiek albo wrak. Wiele dzieciaków pękło. Kilka zmarło”. Gdy Rahna, będąca z Kaidanem w bliskiej komitywie, sięgnęła po szklankę zamiast przesunąć ją przy pomocy biotyki, Vyrnus ukarał ją łamiąc jej rękę. Chcący pomóc dziewczynie Alenko stracił nad sobą panowanie i silną biotyką złamał turianinowi kark, gdy ten zaatakował go nożem. Po śmierci Vyrnusa projekt został zamknięty, a drogi Rahny i Alenki się rozeszły. Po Skoku Zero przez pewien czas czuł się zagubiony i sparaliżowany, wrócił jednak do Przymierza w 2173 roku, aby rozpocząć służbę. Odmówił dalszego szkolenia biotycznego, wstąpił do Marynarki Przymierza i awansował na porucznika. Mimo problemów zdrowotnych wywoływanych przez implant (migreny, wrażliwość na światło i hałas) zdobył kilka wyróżnień. Ostatecznie trafił na SSV Normandię pod dowództwo kapitana Andersona, a następnie komandora Sheparda. thumb|left|275pxDoświadczenia ze Skoku Zero i długoletnia służba uczyniły go człowiekiem uświadomionym politycznie, ale jednocześnie konserwatywnym, ostrożnym i opanowanym. Początkowo wahał się używać biotyki przeciwko żywym celom, zmienił jednak zdanie po akcji na Eden Prime, podczas której na jego oczach zginął kapral Richard L. Jenkins. Chociaż Kaidan jest biotykiem, pozostaje wierny Przymierzu i nie utożsamia się z biotycznymi ekstremistami. Nie żywi niechęci do żadnej rasy, nawet turian – doświadczenia z Vyrnusem nauczyły go, jak ludzcy potrafią być obcy i jak obcy potrafią być ludzie. Uważa, że ludzie, jako rasa która dopiero zaistniała w galaktycznej wspólnocie, nie powinni zasiadać w Radzie, zaś działania ambasadora Udiny bardziej ludziom szkodzą niż pomagają. Grając postacią kobiecą można użyć na nim Uroku lub Zastraszenia, aby wymusić bardziej proludzką i ksenofobiczną postawę. Podczas rozmów na Normandii Kaidan wyraża swoje opinie na temat ostatnich misji, decyzji komandora i stanu załogi. Wiedząc, że czeka ich ciężka przeprawa, radzi, aby nie iść na skróty jak Vyrnus, ale zadbać o to, aby nikomu nic się nie stało. W miarę postępów zaczyna się jednak obawiać brakiem wsparcia ze strony Rady, nawet mimo tego, że Shepard dowiódł zdrady Sarena oraz dostarczył dowodów świadczące o nadejściu Żniwiarzy. W trakcie misji na Virmirze Shepard może uratować Alenkę, poświęcając Ashley. Kaidan jako doświadczony żołnierz rozumie, że Ashley zgłosiła się na ochotnika, ale jeszcze nigdy nie stracił osoby znajdującej się pod jego dowództwem. Jego celem staje się zmuszenie Rady do wysłuchania dowodów świadczących o zbliżającej się inwazji Żniwiarzy, czym chce uhonorować pamięć Ashley. Jeśli towarzyszy Shepardowi na Ilos, wyraża swoje poruszenie losem, jaki spotkał protean, wiedząc, że dali im oni szansę na przeżycie. Jeśli Shepard nie przekonał Kaidana do przyjęcia bardziej ksenofobicznej postawy, podczas ataku Suwerena na Cytadelę będzie on zachęcał komandora do uratowania Rady kosztem wielu istnień. Romans thumb|275px|Kaidan z Shepard w łóżku Kaidan od samego początku jest zauroczony komandor Shepard. Na Eden Prime próbuje odciągnąć ją od Nadajnika Protean, obwinia się również o jej cierpienie sądząc, że to on aktywował urządzenie, gdy podszedł do niego zbyt blisko. Gdy Shepard i Ashley podziwiają widok na Cytadeli, wyznaje, że komandor bardzo mu się podoba, czym rozśmiesza Ashley. Po uziemieniu Normandii próbuje pocieszyć i wesprzeć Shepard, wskutek czego prawie dochodzi do pocałunku, jednak romantyczną chwilę psuje Joker. Tuż przed misją na Ilos odwiedza komandor w jej kajucie, aby porozmawiać o ich obecnej sytuacji i zbliżającej się walce oraz wyznać, że cieszy go możliwość służenia pod nią. Zachęcony przez Shepard wyjawia, że dzięki niej czuje się jak człowiek i że chce spędzić noc razem z nią. Mass Effect 2 thumb|249px|Kaidan na HoryzoncieJeśli Kaidan przeżył na Virmirze, w dalszym ciągu służy pod Shepardem. Podczas rutynowego patrolu polującego na gethy Normandia zostaje zaatakowana przez statek Zbieraczy. Shepard nakazuje Alence ewakuować się wraz z resztą załogi, sam(a) jednak ginie, poświęcając się aby uratować Jokera. Kaidan pozostaje w Przymierzu, awansuje na komandora i powoli zaczyna godzić się ze śmiercią Shepard. Gdy w roku 2185 z kolonii Przymierza zaczynają masowo znikać ludzie, dowództwo zaczyna podejrzewać, że za zniknięciami stoi Cerberus. W międzyczasie rozchodzi się również pogłoska jakoby Shepard żył(a) i pracował(a) dla Cerberusa. Po otrzymaniu informacji, że następnym celem ataku będzie kolonia na Horyzoncie, Kaidan zostaje wysłany tam pod przykrywką nadzorowania instalacji dział obronnych. Na miejscu zastaje wrogo nastawionych kolonistów, nie chcących, aby Przymierze mieszało się w ich sprawy i obawiających się, że posiadanie dział uczyni z nich potencjalny cel. thumb|left|275pxZbieracze atakują kolonię na Horyzoncie przed ukończeniem instalacji dział. Kaidan, próbując uratować kolonistów, zostaje sparaliżowany wskutek użądlenia przez rój poszukiwaczy. Udaje mu się jednak zwalczyć paraliż i spotkać z Shepardem, który przybył na Horyzont celem powstrzymania Zbieraczy i uruchomienia dział. Kaidan, początkowo szczęśliwy z możliwości zobaczenia Sheparda, szybko staje się nieufny ze względu na powiązania komandora z Cerberusem. Odmawia ponownego przyłączenia się do oddziału, twierdząc, że zawsze będzie lojalny Przymierzu i nigdy nie zaufa Cerberusowi. Jeśli Kaidan zginął na Virmirze, można zobaczyć go w krótkiej retrospekcji podczas przeszukiwania wraku Normandii SR-1, zaś w Wiadomościach galaktycznych usłyszeć o założeniu Fundacji im. Alenki umożliwiającej dzieciom z potencjałem biotycznym udział w projekcie „Podniesienie”. Romans thumb|158px|Zdjęcie Kaidana w kajucie na NormandiiNa Horyzoncie Kaidan bierze Shepard w ramiona, jeśli nawiązali ze sobą romans w pierwszej części, szybko jednak ogarnia go złość. Domaga się odpowiedzi dlaczego Shepard nie skontaktowała się z nim, każąc mu żyć z przekonaniem że nie żyje. Uważa również, że współpraca z Cerberusa to zdrada wszystkiego, w co wierzyli. Po misji na Horyzoncie Shepard otrzymuje od Kaidana wiadomość, w której przeprasza on za swoje zachowanie. Jeśli Shepard pozostanie mu wierna, przed finałową misją w Mass Effect 2 z uśmiechem będzie przyglądała się zdjęciu, jeśli nawiąże romans z inną postacią, przewróci ramkę zdjęciem do dołu. Mass Effect 3 Jeśli Kaidan przeżył wydarzenia na Virmirze, w Mass Effect 3 powraca jako major i dowódca 1. Zespołu Biotyków do Zadań Specjalnych. Podczas pierwszej misji wraz z Shepardem ucieka z Ziemi na pokładzie Normandii SR-2. thumb|left|274pxAlenko dołącza do Sheparda podczas misji na Marsie, gdzie wykazuje ogromne zdolności taktyczne i bojowe. Wciąż jednak nie do końca ufa komandorowi, uważając, że może być on marionetką w rękach Człowieka Iluzji. Pod koniec misji, w wyniku walki z androidem Cerberusa, odnosi poważne obrażenia i zostaje przetransportowany do szpitala Huerty na Cytadeli. Podczas rekonwalescencji przyjmuje propozycję zostania Widmem. W trakcie pobytu w szpitalu Kaidan będzie wysyłał do Sheparda mejle informując o możliwości odwiedzenia go. Postać kobieca podczas wizyt może wznowić z nim romans, natomiast mężczyzna położyć pod niego podwaliny. Gdy Alenko całkowicie zdrowieje, zostaje przydzielony przez Udinę do ochraniania rady. Nie wiedząc, że Udina w porozumieniu z Cerberusem planuje zasadzkę na pozostałych członków Rady celem całkowitego przejęcia nad nią władzy przez ludzi, konfrontuje się z Shepardem chcącym zabić Udinę. Alenko może zginąć z ręki Sheparda, jeśli nie uda mu się go przekonać o winie radnego. thumb|275px Po zamachu Cerberusa na Cytadelę Kaidan może powrócić do służby na Normandii lub wspomóc działania wojenne. Romans Jeśli Shepard romansowała z Kaidanem w pierwszej części, a w drugiej nawiązała romans z kimś innym, Kaidan wypomni jej zdradę podczas jednej z rozmów w szpitalu. Jeżeli Alenko przeżyje atak Cerberusa na Cytadelę, zaprasza Shepard na spotkanie w przestrzeni publicznej Prezydium. Podczas rozmowy wyznaje, że mimo jej zdrady wciąż ją kocha i jest gotów jej wybaczyć, jeśli w dalszym ciągu pragnie ona być z nim. Grając postacią męską podczas rozmowy w kawiarni Kaidan wyznaje, że przez całe życie oddawał się wyłącznie karierze, podczas gdy ostatnie wydarzenia uświadomiły mu, że nigdy nie miał sposobności znaleźć odpowiedniej dla siebie osoby i że tak naprawdę chce być tylko z jedną, na której mu zależy. Shepard może odpowiedzieć, że również mu na nim zależy, bądź odrzucić jego wyznanie mówiąc, że traktuje go jak brata. Rozmowa w kawiarni daje możliwość nawiązania nowego romansu z Kaidanem również postaci kobiecej. Przyjęcie propozycji Kaidana odblokowuje osiągnięcie Romantyk. Nawiązanie romansu z inną postacią sprawia, że Shepard i Kaidan zostają przyjaciółmi. thumb|left|275pxPrzed rozpoczęciem ataku na siedzibę Cerberusa Kaidan pojawia się w kajucie Shepard(a) pod pretekstem wypicia szybkiego drinka. Podczas rozmowy dochodzi do pocałunku, który prowadzi do miłosnego uniesienia. Gdy Shepard budzi się z kolejnego koszmaru, leżący obok Kaidan uspokaja ją/go mówiąc, że i tym razem ich misja się powiedzie. Jeśli nawiązano romans z Kaidanem, podczas pożegnania Shepard stara się jak najszybciej zakończyć bolesną dla niej/niego rozmowę, jednak nim odchodzi, Kaidan przyciąga ją/go do siebie, całuje i mówi, że nie może jej/go ponownie stracić. Shepard widzi również twarz Kaidana tuż przed śmiercią. Ciekawostki *Jeden z kuzynów Kaidana prowadzi działalność rolniczą. *W wersji Mass Effect 2 przeznaczonej na PlayStation 3 pojawia się glitch powodujący, że w kajucie Sheparda widać zdjęcie Kaidana, nawet jeśli w interaktywnym komiksie Genesis nie wybrano romansu z nim. *W niektórych materiałach promocyjnych jego imię zapisywane bywa jako Kaiden, jednak w grze zawsze używa się formy Kaidan. *Raphael Sbarrge podkłada również głos pod oficera Republiki Cartha Onasiego w innej grze BioWare – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. *Zdjęcie Kaidana znajduje się na biurku w ludzkiej ambasadzie w Mass Effect 2. *Nagrane, ale niewykorzystane w pierwszej części dialogi wskazują, że Kaidan pierwotnie miał być możliwym obiektem romansu dla postaci męskiej. Chociaż nie nagrano wszystkich koniecznych dialogów, Shepard-mężczyzna może romansować z Kaidanem dzięki kodomRomans Kaidana i Sheparda w wersji polskiej. *W prologu Mass Effect 2 Kaidan nosi ciężki pancerz, chociaż w pierwszej części mógł nosić tylko lekki. Na Horyzoncie nosi średni pancerz. *Jak wszyscy członkowie drużyny, Kaidan posiada unikalne dialogi, które można usłyszeć w konkretnych miejscach i momentach. *W listopadzie 2011 roku Raphael Sbarrge jako prezent dla swoich fanów z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia, nagrał wiadomość, którą Kaidan wysłał ShepardWiadomość Kaidana do Shepard w wersji audio. Przypisy en:Kaidan Alenko Kategoria:Mass Effect Kategoria:Mass Effect 2 Kategoria:Mass Effect 3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Kategoria:Przymierze Systemów Kategoria:Biotycy Kategoria:Technicy